Bugs Bunny in Double Trouble
Bugs Bunny in Double Trouble is a Looney Tunes video game developed by Atod AB for the Sega Genesis and Game Gear, released in 1996. The game stars Bugs Bunny and features pre-rendered 3D graphics. Plot One night, Bugs Bunny is fast asleep in his bed, as he starts to drift off into a dream. In his dream, he sees Yosemite Sam experimenting on a "giant carrot serum", but before he could take action, Sam orders Gossamer to fetch the rabbit's brain for his robot, prompting chase. Bugs soon comes across a "Televisor" and is transported to many of his times from older cartoons, in which he must complete several objectives in each level. After finishing all four levels, Bugs Bunny attempts to escape the haunted castle and defeat both Gossamer and Yosemite Sam in the laboratory. He eventually succeeds and exits the castle to escape inside a rocket ship. Bugs soon found himself stranded in space after the launch, as he spots a nearby space scooter which he uses to travel across the galaxy and face a new threat: Marvin the Martian and his trusty dog sidekick K-9. Upon reaching Marvin's home planet, Mars, Bugs comes across some levers and switches them around, foiling Marvin's plans, and upon leaving back to Earth, he tosses the dynamite stick he previously rescued over to Marvin, resulting in the destruction of Mars itself. Eventually, Bugs wakes up back in his bed, only to find a giant carrot sitting right in front of him, much to his dismay. Gameplay Similarly to 1994's Bugs Bunny: Rabbit Rampage, the levels are mainly based on individual Bugs Bunny cartoons from Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series, stringing them together by having Bugs trapped in a "Televisor" created by Yosemite Sam as a mad scientist. Seven of the levels are based on the Bugs Bunny cartoons Duck! Rabbit, Duck!, Bully for Bugs, Knighty Knight Bugs, Hare-Abian Nights, Spaced Out Bunny, Mad as a Mars Hare, and Hare-Way to the Stars, while the other level, entitled Haunted Hare, is based on elements of Bewitched Bunny and Hair-Raising Hare. On the Game Gear version, the Bully for Bugs level is altered to instead be named and based on the cartoon Roman Legion-Hare, though similar gameplay is maintained. The Spaced Out Bunny level is absent in the Game Gear version as well. Each level features objectives, designs, and opposing characters based on the source cartoon(s), though some levels include plot elements, weapons, and obstacles that weren't present in the original cartoons. For example, the Hare-Abian Nights level features a duel with Yosemite Sam over a genie's lamp, and Spaced Out Bunny is essentially a race against Marvin the Martian to Mars. As well, the Duck! Rabbit, Duck! level does not have the snow present in the original cartoon. Reception The Genesis version received mediocre reviews. Critics widely praised the bright, colorful graphics and usage of old Warner Bros. cartoons and characters, though some criticized that the controls make navigating certain areas frustrating. However, reviews generally concluded that while the game is competent in most respects, it lacks any major innovation to draw the interest of anyone but hardcore Warner Bros. fans. GamePro gave the Game Gear version a brief negative review, criticizing the gameplay, music, and particularly the difficult-to-see graphics, commenting that "Signs, enemies, and items are so tiny you'll need a magnifying glass." Gallery Bugs_Bunny_in_Double_Trouble_cover2.jpg Bugs_Bunny_in_Double_Trouble_cover3.jpg Bugs_Bunny_in_Double_Trouble_cover4.jpg External links * Category:Sega Genesis games Category:Looney Tunes video games Category:1996 video games Category:Sega Game Gear games Category:Sega games Category:Computer games Category:Bugs Bunny Category:Looney Tunes Category:Video games Category:Games Category:WB Games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Gossamer Category:Daffy Duck Category:Marvin the Martian Category:K-9